The Fall and Exodus: A Tokio Hotel Fanfic
by DogwoodTreesAndBumblebees
Summary: On November 9th 1989 Günter Schabowski anounced that the East German people were able to leave the country at will. For Bill, Tom, Georg, Gustav, Mia and Ritte, they had a choice, stay, or leave. They left, and in doing so, took hold of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! new fiction, okay, this ones a little weird, and noncannon, but whatever :)  
read and review, thanks!**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Five people sat around a small card table in a small apartment in the small town of Magdeburg East Germany.

One was a dashing lad with long brown hair, soft green eyes and a strong jaw by the name of Georg.

One was a short, sturdy man by the name of Gustav.  
He had soft blond hair, dark, intriguing eyes and pursed lips.

A man with shaggy black hair, dark eyes and a joyful smirk smacked two kings down on the table.

"In your face Tom!" Bill shouted, pointing at his winning card.

Tom, the shaggy haired man's twin brother rolled his eyes and put down an ace.

Mia, Tom's girlfriend, laughed and fingered one of Tom's loose dreadlocks.

"That's just great!" Georg laughed.

Bill stuck out his tongue and pushed his cards out in front of him.

"I give up, this game is stupid anyway." Bill said throwing his hands in the air.

Gustav laughed and said "You're just mad because Tom always wins."

Mia simply smirked.  
Bill looked into the freckled face that was next to him on his brother's lap.

"He cheated didn't he?" Bill asked.

Mia laughed and pushed her soft blond hair out of her face. The mass of bushy curls had started to deflate. "He picked that card out of the deck when he shuffled it." She smiled sweetly.

Tom threw his hands in the air and let out a strangled grunt. "What the hell?!" he asked her.

It was clear to the rest of the table that he really had cheated. "I tell it like it is." Mia smiled, her blue eyes sparkling.

"You're useless, why do I keep you around anyway?" Tom grumbled.

"'Cause I'm good in bed." Mia smirked.

Bill and Georg laughed loudly as Gustav snickered and Tom mumbled something under his breath.

Suddenly there was a large _BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG! _at the door.

Every thing stopped in that instant.

Two words were going through everyone's mind.

"_Secret police" _

"OPENTHEFUCKINGDOORYOUMORONS!" a scream came from the other side.

Everyone took an uneasy breath at the sound of the voice.

Bill rushed to the door and opened it wide to see his girlfriend of four years standing on the door step.

Part of him was overjoyed to see her.  
Partly because it had been a whole seven hours since he had seen her this morning and that he was so entirely infatuated with the girl that he couldn't stand to be away from her for more than an hour (the reason he was at his best friend's house playing a rather silly card game)

And also because he was glad that it indeed was not the secret police.  
Had it been the Stasi they would have been in deep trouble.

Bill knew for a fact that he had at least four folders at the Stasi headquarters.  
Something that he was rather proud of, even if he could die because of it.

But instead of seeing her face happy or natural or even slightly irritated because he had not come to the door fast enough.

She was crying, sobbing even.

There Rittie stood on the doorstep with her hands over her face, her chest racking with sobs.

At once Bill wrapped his arms around her and smoothed her ruffled black hair.

"Shhhh…." Bill cooed in her ear.

"What happened?" Gustav said, putting a soft hand on her shoulder.

Rittie looked up at them with her wide, steel grey eyes.  
Her pupils were dilating so much that only a small amount of color could be seen.

"Turn- Turn on the TV." She muttered, clinging to Bill's chest.

At once, every one ran to the small TV in the corner.

As they turned it on everything in front of them was a haze of motion and words and shouting.

"What does this mean?" Georg asked.  
Mia clung to Tom as he petted her hair.

"We're free." Rittie said, a smile forming beneath the tears.

"I told you, I'm not driving to Austria." Both Bill and Tom said at the same time.  
Sure, the government had opened the borders of Hungary and Austria. But the concept of driving such just go get out of the state, nonsense.

"NO YOU FOOLS!" Rittie said her voice thick. "He let us go, He said we can leave! We can travel abroad at our own free will." She said, laughing hysterically.

Bill looked at Rittie just as if she were going mad.

"So the borders aren't just opened in Hungary?" he asked.

"Nope! Everywhere! We can go to Check Point Charley whenever we want!" she shouted.

Mia let out a squeal as everyone else started to jump around.

Georg and Gustav were hugging, Mia was laughing and Bill and Rittie were jumping up and down.

"There's just one little issue…" Gustav said after a moment, breaking through the excited voices.

"What?" Mia asked with a confused look on her face.

"We can't just leave." Gustav sighed.

"Err, why not?" Georg asked.

"One, because we don't have a lot of money, two we don't have jobs and three we've got family here, who knows if they'll end up shutting the border again, I don't want to be stuck in the West with my family here." Gustav said "We can't just leave."

"DUDE! You're harshing my mellow!" Rittie shouted.

"My point still stands." Gustav said.

Georg flopped down on the couch with a huff.

"Why don't we wait? Wait for a while, save up our money and leave when we all can, not when it seems like a fun thing to do." Gustav said.

"The dude's gotta point." Tom sighed.

Things were silent for a moment before Rittie said "No." quite suddenly and quite fiercely.

"What do you mean 'no.'?" Georg asked.

"I'm leaving." Rittie said. "I've got money in the bank, enough to live on until I get a job, I won't stay here any longer."

"Love, think about it." Bill said. "He's got a point."

"No." Rittie said, shaking her head back and forth briskly, her black died shag hair cut bounced around her face.

"You're going?" Bill asked.  
She nodded.

"Then I'm going with you." Bill said sighing slightly.

She smiled softly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Fine! I'm coming too." Tom grumbled, there was no way that he was going to let  
Bill go without him.

"Does that mean that I'm coming too?" Mia asked, leaning on Tom.

"If you want to." Tom said quietly. He loved Mia, He had since they were children. But if she didn't want to go, he would not force her.  
Still, the thought of leaving her here, he could hardly stand it.

Mia and Tom looked at each other for a long while.

"Do you want me to go?" she finely said softly.

"Yes." Tom said at once.

"Then I will go, but, on one condition." Mia said raising a finger.

"Anything." Tom said softly.

Rittie was leaning heavily on Bill, the gravity of the situation finely having sunk in to full extent, she felt sick and tired.  
Bill simply stroked her hair softly.

"You have to promise me that you'll never leave me, I'm not going to start a new life in a new place just so you can leave me alone."

"Always and forever…" Tom said softly as he held her hand.

Georg looked at Gustav as Gustav said; "All right, we're in." 


	2. Chapter 2

And so, Georg, Gustav, Mia, Bill and Tom, bid farewell to their families, hoping one day that they would see them again.

Not one of them had blamed or become angry with them for leaving. Quite the contrary, they had all supported them and wished them all the best.

In fact, Bill and Tom had spoken to their mother and step father, who assured them that they would be coming also after they sold the house and settled things at home; they assured Bill and Tom that they would take care of their apartment and they're business.

Everyone was silent as they drove down a dark, winding road.

They were leaving in a few hours.

Georg's little car was filled to the brim.

Gustav, Tom and Mia were crammed in the backseat and Rittie was sitting on Bill's lap in the front.

Rittie let out a low breathe as they came upon a grand house at the end of a low, winding driveway.

Georg put the car in park, "Ready?" Bill asked.

"No." Rittie said as she got out of the car, everyone else fallowed.

With a slow hand, Rittie opened the door.  
Everyone else fallowed inside.

The main entrance was grand and well lit.  
There was a sound of a TV in the other room, and the sound of soft music coming from the upstairs room.

Rittie sighed and made her way up the grand staircase, the others fallowing.

A long, slim, white hallway was off to the side, the white doors were all shut and uniform in shape, size and color, with, the exception of the last door on the left, which was covered in posters, photos and no trespassing signs.

Rittie unlocked the door and showed them in.

It was a large room, with a huge bed, fine dressers and soft paint.  
A light was shining and the TV was still on.  
There was a bag of half eaten popcorn on the bed and a soda tipped over on the nightstand.

"What do you want us to do?" Bill asked softly.

"Get the bag out of the closet." Rittie said, "The green one."

Bill nodded and went to her closet, and soon arrived at the side of the bed with a green duffel bag.

Tom and Mia plopped down on the bed as Georg and Gustav sat down on the small sofa near the grand window.

For the next fifteen minutes they watched as Rittie put two pairs of jeans, four tee-shirts, a dress, a pair of dress shoes into her bag.  
Jane Eyre, Rittie's most treasured book and a small box full of her finest, and most treasured jewelry, and a small bag of toiletries were placed in the bag.

"I'm ready." She said.

"Are you sure?" Bill asked. Rittie simply nodded and went to the large picture that hung on the wall. She swung it aside and unlocked a safe hidden behind it.

"Wow Rit, I never knew you were so sneaky." Tom said, picking at the popcorn.  
She simply rolled her eyes and pulled out a small, plastic bag and dumped it onto the bed.  
What fell out of it were several stacks of money and Bills, a spare few good gold pieces of jewelry, a trust and her birth certificate."

Georg raised an eyebrow. "You've been holding out on us."

Rittie simply rolled her eyes again and picked up the contents of the plastic bag and deposited them into a small pouch which was then hung around her neck and hid it underneath her shirt.

With one, last long look at the bedroom, she straightened her shoulders and said; "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, Berit is a real girls name, its onld German don't cha know!  
ermm.... Oh! and I hope this isn't too bad of an argument. I'm not very good at writing them. oh well. r&r as always.**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I'll go start the car." Georg said as they walked down the stairs, but before he had reached the door, a firm, brisk voice called out "Berit Marie Bahr what on Gods earth are you doing?"

Rittie turned around to see her mother standing in the doorway of the drawing room.  
Her thin face and pale blond hair were as stern as ever.

"I'm leaving." She said.

"To where might I ask?" As a large, brutish man came into the room. "Kaulitz." The man said looking at Bill, in neither a greeting nor affirmation, simply a fact.

"Mr. Bahr." Bill nodded.

"What's going on here?" The man asked.

"She's leaving, apparently, or at least, that's what she told me."

"And where are you going?"

"Berlin." Rittie answered.

"For the night? Is there a particular reason you're going to Berlin?" Her mother asked.

"Yes, because I will no longer live in a fascist, communist, Russian ruled country. " She said tartly.

"Oh, this is about that border thing isn't it?" Her mother said, tapping a foot on the floor as she placed her hands on her hips.

Mia looked nervously at Tom, they had known of course, that Rittie's parents wouldn't be happy with her leaving, but this seemed to be turning into a shouting match, in which no one would win, though both parties would leave, bitter as ever with sore throats.

"You're a fool, to go and leave in such a state, what prospects do you have? What? A boy you "love." BAH!" Her father ranted. "You must be insane; I didn't raise you like this!"

"This is your fault!" Her mother screeched at Bill.

"And why is that?" Bill asked, he had been through this many times before, he knew that it was useless to raise his voice or even become agitated at it.

"You put horrible ideas of 'free wealth!' into her head!"

"Mother, you know as well as I do that I thought that the country was fucked way before I met him, and in fact, that's how we me! I was yelling at the TV in that coffee shop. You know as well as I do that Bill has nothing to do with my decision to leave. I love you, but I will not allow myself to live the rest of my life in this filth." She said practically spitting. Her face was filled with rage and hate, dislike and loathing

"You can't leave, you're being a fool Berit!" Her father challenged. "You're a fool, a stupid girl who needs to learn her place! Did you not get everything you wanted? What greed overcomes you!? Do you think you'll have a better life over there? Well you're sadly mistaken! What, you're going to be supported by your boyfriend? A man with no prospects and worthless parents!"

Bill, who had had a firm grip on Rittie's elbow as she seethed, bit back at the comment.

"_Do not bring my parents into this!"_ Bill screeched. "You are the worthless son of a bitch, you don't realize what a treasure you have in your daughter, you never have and I doubt you ever will!"

"Do not speak to me that way young man!" Mr. Bahr.

"I will speak to you in whatever God Damn way I fucking please! You insult me! My Girlfriend, My friends –" Bill threw an arm out, nearly hitting Gustav in the face. "—My Parents and My Ideals, if you think I will not defend that you're dead wrong! I may not be a wealthy fuck like you, but at least I have MORALS!"

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD! You think you know what's right for her? HA! You're worthless! –" Rittie's father screamed. Bill and he were face to face. Georg was trying to hold Tom back, and Gustav was ready to grab hold of Bill.

Mia's arms were wrapped around her chest as she looked around frantically; she hated violence and looked as if she would rather like to curl up in a ball.

"YOU!" Her mother screeched. "You've put this in her head! You insolent little –,"

"I WILL NOT HAVE MY CHILD GROW UP IN THIS PLACE!" Rittie screamed at the top of her voice.

The room fell silent.

Rittie clenched, and unclenched her fists as she ground her teeth.

"Child?" her mother simpered, shocked.

Bill walked over to Rittie and wrapped his hands around her womb and buried his head in her shoulder.

"You're pregnant?" her father asked, shell shocked.

"I'm two months along." Rittie said. "And I will not let my child grow up in a place like this."

And with that said, she left the house she had grown up in without another word.

**TBC. **


End file.
